the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army
The Stormwind Army is the standing army of the Kingdom of Stormwind. While under direct authority of the House of Wrynn, many of its higher-ranked officers and commanders come from the House of Nobles; many of the kingdom's lords donate their own Amsmen to Stormwind's cause. History While some consider the founding of the Stormwind Militial in the War for Stormwind's Independence to be the beginning of the Stormwind Army, it was not until Samson Wrynn's return to the throne after his exile during the Then Year's Strife that the army received its namesake - the difference between the militia and the army being that the soldiers of the army were required to swear fealty to the House of Wrynn over their provincial lords. The Stormwind Army has served the House of Wrynn since its founding, keeping the realm secure and fending off any powers that might threaten the kingdom from abroad. War of the Three Hammers During the War of Three Hammers in the late 4th century K.C., King Charles Wrynn sent a contingent of cavalrymen of the Brotherhood of the Horse along with several units of the army to fight the Dark Iron Clan of Dwarves in the Red Steppes. The forces of Stormwind suffered heavy casualties when a Firelord was summoned and decimated the area. Age of Conquest After the shock of the destruction of the Red Steppes settled, the kings of the late 4th and early 5th centuries set their sights on expanding the realm of Stormwind through colonization and conquest. The Stormwind Army was at the front of such aspirations, clearing arable land in Stranglethorn Vale and the Black Morass for Stormwind settlement. The First War During the First War, the Stormwind Army fought valiantly against the Orcish Horde when they surged through the Dark Portal in 592 K.C. While the first attack on Stormwind City was repelled, King Llane Wrynn fell in battle. For years the Stormwind Army fought a bloody battle of attrition against the Horde, eventually collapsing and making a mass exodus to the Kingdom of Lordaeron under the command of Lord Anduin Lothar. The Second War After the founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron in the Second War, the remaining soldiers and officers of the army imparted their knowledge of Orcish warfare upon the armies of Lordaeron, helping prepare the continental defenses as the Horde launched its attack on the remaining bastions of human power. Fighting primarily in eastern Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas, and Khaz Modan, the Armsmen of Stormwind fought bravely in critical missions that would eventually lead to the Horde's collapse. Under command of Lord Lothar the army lead the charge in the Siege of Blackrock Spire, eventually toppling the Orcish stronghold and breaking the Orcish war effort, leading to the liberation of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Rebuilding Under King Varian Wrynn, the Stormwind Army was sent forth to rebuild the ruins of the kingdom destroyed by the Orcish Horde. Spending several years, much gold, and the lives of countless men, the Army stamped out the last pockets of land held by the orcs and rebuilt much of the kingdom - though the kingdom never recovered the grandeur it held before the Orcs razed it. The Third War Stormwind sent aid to the crippled Kingdom of Lordaeron during the Third War in attempt to secure it from destruction by the Undead Scourge but any efforts were ultimately made in vain. Stormwind's troops were forced to pull back to Chillwind Camp in western Lordaeron, where they continue to fight for Lordaeron's liberation to this day. Corruption and Exploration After King Varian's mysterious disappearance in 617 K.C., the Stormwind Army fell into disarray and was pulled from most of the kingdom's holdings in the Eastern Kingdoms by Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Lady Katrana Prestor. The kingdom buckled as the Defias Brotherhood took control of Moonbrook, the Blackrock Clan of Orcs besieged Stormwind's holdings in the Redridge Mountain, and Undead and Worgen surfaced and ran rampant in Duskwood. The army itself was stretched to nearly its breaking point, sent to far-flung battlefields across the world while Lady Prestor sought to stir conflict with the New Horde. The Burning Crusade When the Dark Portal was reopened in January of 618 K.C., the Stormwind Army was immediately rallied for a return to the world of Outland to push back and crush whatever forces would threaten the world of Azeroth. Upon re-establishing supply lines to Honor Hold, the army laid siege to Hellfire Citadel alongside the New Horde, pushing the forces of the Burning Legion back as adventurers among the rest of the Grand Alliance took the fight to the leadership of the demonic hordes. War with the Lich King Soon after King Varian Wrynn returned to his throne in October of 619 K.C., the army was forced on the defensive as the Lich King launched attacks upon the kingdom and its colonies. At the King's command, the army landed upon the frozen shores of Borean Tundra and established Valiance Keep in his honor. The Stormwind Army fought the forces of the Undead Scourge and the Horde throughout the continent, aiding the Argent Crusade in the push towards Icecrown Citadel - leading to the ultimate defeat of the Lich King at the hands of adventurers on February 16, 620 K.C. Reclamation of the Realm After victory against the Lich King, the Kingdom of Stormwind surged with growth and pride - its armies set to bring order back to its provinces. Several new fortifications were constructed and fortified throughout the realm. A number of units of the Stormwind Army were sent abroad to do battle with the remnants of the Cult of the Damned and the Horde across the entirety of Azeroth. The Cataclysm The kingdom was shaken to its core when Deathwing erupted from the earth - and the Stormwind Army heeded the call to stem the destruction the dragon left in his wake. War with the Horde erupted among the conflict with the Twilights Hammer Cult that plunged Azeroth into a state of unmitigated strife. Only when the dragon aspects banded together with Thrall and a number of adventurers did Deathwing and his cult fall, allowing the army to focus its efforts on defeating the Horde. War with the Horde To this day, the Stormwind Army battles the forces of the Horde across the entirety of Azeroth alongside its allies in the Grand Alliance. With the discovery of Pandaria and its subsequent conquest by both sides of the war, the army has been hard pressed to maintain the upper hand as new enemies emerge. Ranks Officers Marshal Officers * Grand Marshal - The highest possible rank, a Grand Marshal is usually the commanding officer of an Army Group and is often advise the King directly in matters of war. Grand Marshals rarely take to the field of battle personally. * High Marshal - Officers who generally take command of strategic military outposts. Much like Grand Marshals, High Marshal rarely fight in the field, instead commanding their forces from the nearest base. * Field Marshal - A senior officer rank, Field Marshals usually take direct command of troops in the field of battle and as such are more commonly spotted on battlefield than other marshal officers. * Lord Marshal - A high ranking officer within an army or major regiment, Lord Marshals lead major army units or regiments and are often some of the larger heads in the military planning. * Marshal - A senior Officer rank within the Stormwind Army, Marshals are generally in charge of medium to large-sized regiments or army posts. Senior Officers * High Commander - The highest-ranking senior officer, High Commanders are generally only seen in elite units such as the Seventh Legion and fill in roles similar to those of Marshals. * Commander - Commanders serve as regimental commanders and as the prime advisors of Marshals and ultimately the entire Alliance High Command. * Lieutenant Commander - Lieutenant Commanders serve as senior soldiers within regiments, sometimes serving as second-in-command in regiments that have a Commander as a commanding officer. * Major - The lowest-ranking senior officer, Majors generally handle the task of administrative duties, though may also serve as field commanders. Majors normally do not lead regiments, instead taking up high-ranking staff positions. Junior Officers * Captain - The highest-ranking junior officer, Captains generally take up the task of ensuring that orders are properly received and executed. They are some of the most common officers in the Stormwind Army. * Lieutenant - A junior officer rank that takes up basic field-command and management duties and serves as the seconds-in-command of companies. Can take command in place of their captain if they are incapacitated or killed in action. * Second Lieutenant - Second Lieutenants are an often-skipped rank that serves in a platoon command or staff officer role. * Ensign - A form of trainee officer, Ensigns are typically young and newly enlisted officers who have graduated from military schools. They are usually the one who have the role of carrying the regimental banner during a parade or ceremony. Enlisted Sergeants Major * Sergeant Major of the Army - The highest enlisted rank in the Stormwind Army, Sergeants Major of the Army typically advise the top officers of High Command and are responsible for the well-being of all enlisted members of an army. * Chief Sergeant Major - Chief Enlisted Officers of their corps, Chief Sergeants Major are tasked with advising the commanding officer of their unit and are attached to a Marshal or General's staff. * First Sergeant Major - Advisors to brigade commanders, First Sergeants Major usually occupy staff officer roles. * Sergeant Major - Responsible for the training and well-being of their enlisted personnel while deployed and the recruitment of new recruits while at home, Sergeants Major generally work close with the officers of a regiment. Senior Enlisted * Master Sergeant - Typically enlisted soldiers that are assigned as the Chief Enlisted Officer of a battalion, Master Sergeants serve as advisors to the commanding officer of their unit. * Chief Sergeant - A senior enlisted rank in the army that generally reports to either the Sergeant Major of a regiment or a battalion's Chief Sergeant, and is typically in charge of all enlisted soldiers within a regiment. * Sergeant - Serving as platoon leaders in some regiments and platoon second-in-commands in others, Sergeants are experienced soldiers who have been trained and shown ability in leadership. * Master Corporal - Master Corporals typically serve either as a logistics officer officer of a small unit or are a singular position in a regiment that serves as the overseer of the training of regimental recruits. Junior Enlisted * Corporal - The senior-most junior enlisted rank, Corporals are the first non-commissioned officer rank of the Army, and take up the smallest of tasks regarding administration and field command. * Private First Class - Often seen as veteran Privates, Privates First Class are typically assigned important roles such as leaders of small patrols or as the second-in-command of some sections. * Private - The rank and file of the Stormwind Army, Privates are soldiers who have completed their basic training and signed their "Private Contract" with the army. * Recruit - Recruits are typically newly enlisted soldiers that have yet to complete a term of assessment or basic training. Brigades 1st Brigade - Stormwind City * Leader - King Anduin Wrynn * Size - Unknown. * Status - Active * Headquarters - Stormwind City, Command Center * Notable Regiments ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/King 2nd Regiment, King Llane's Cavalry ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Royal 8th Regiment, Royal Army Engineers ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Crusaders 9th Regiment, Crusaders of Wrynn ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Stormwind 11th Regiment, Stormwind City Guard ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Royal 13th Regiment, Royal Stormwind Archers ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Stormwind 15th Regiment, Stormwind Artillery ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/King's 17th Regiment, King's Own Rifles ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Stormwind Aux Regiment, Stormwind City Watch 2nd Brigade - Elwynn * Leader - Marshal Dugham * Size - Unknown. * Status - Active. * Headquarters - Goldshire Barracks * Notable Regiments ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/First 1st Regiment, Westridge Duchy Reserve ** 3rd Rgmt, Goldshire Duchy Reserve ** 5th Rgmt, Northshire Duchy Reserve ** 16th Rgmt, Eastvale County Reserve 3rd Brigade - Westfall * Leader - Marshal Gyran Stoutmantle * Size - Unknown. * Status - Active. * Headquarters - Sentinel Hill * Notable Regiments ** 14th Rgmt, Sentinel Hill Reserve ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/People's Aux Regiment, Citizens' Militia 4th Brigade - Redridge * Leader - Marshal Troteman * Size - Unknown. * Status - Active. * Headquarters - Lakeshire Barracks * Notable Regiments ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/The 7th Regiment, Stonewatch Duchy Reserve ** 10th Rgmt, Lakeshire Reserve ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/12th 12th Sabre Regiment ***https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Bravo Bravo Company 5th Brigade - Duskwood * Leader - None. * Size - Unknown. * Status - Active. * Headquarters - Darkshire Barracks * Notable Regiments ** 4th Rgmt, Crownwatch Duchy Reserve ** 22nd Rgmt, Darkshire Reserve ** https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Night Aux Regiment, Night Watch Militia 6th Brigade - Stranglethorn * Leader - UnknownFormerly Colonel Kurzen * Size - Unknown * Status - Unknown * Headquarters - Kurzen's Compound Known Stormwind Army Personnel Notes